Angst
by LadyBardock
Summary: One more collection of one shots. NejiHina don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N One more NejiHina series. This time less explicit ( or just maybe less explicit for now). More pain, more angst. In other words a lot different from "Lust" and the theme is a bit different.

I do not own Naruto – Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The ideas are mine, but not the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Perfect cage**

He was born a year before her, and the blood of the same former leader of the clan flew in them, but yet she was the heir. She was the one who would inherit everything, everything the clan was and owned, and all the people who were a part of the clan. Everything including him.

As a young boy he hated her more than anything in his life. He spoke badly of her, he tried to kill her and refused to treat her with respect. Since then nothing had changed. His bitterness grew and blossomed within him. The cage he was in was getting cramped and he kept trying to get out of it. At first when his uncle began training him, when he moved into the Main House , it seemed that was going into the right direction for him. He became less biter. He trained with her, he watched over her, and he was just one more servant. One more person wandering around the compound with his own duties to fulfill. She was his duty. She was the cause of all his pain.

He could remember the only time they had a fight. He scolded her badly which eventually made her burst into tears and demand he left her alone. He stood there in the middle of a busy street watching her back disappear as she ran home. He saw people walking by and no one really looking at him. Suddenly a feeling of emptiness struck him, there was no one who cared for him, no where he could go, but back to his uncomfortable cage. It was then when he realized that the moment he accepted Lord Hyuuga's sympathy he lost his reason to live. He lost the hated that used to fuel his actions. Then a new reason came, Hinata and his duties towards her. He did not like being a slave but at least he had a reason to be. She was his reason. Without her his life was empty, he had no one to follow around, scold, look down on, no one… Just like a bird locked up and bred in captivity he was unable to fly out of the open cage. The world was cold, and it was unknown. He walked back to his cage, finally realizing why he never flew out of it, even when he had the chance…

But he was no song bird. He would keep telling her about her weakness, he would scold her, push her further than anyone, he would keep trying to take control over her and break her. Little did he know that she had a reason to live too. She was his reason and he was hers. She wanted to please him, she tried harder and harder just to see respect in his eyes. He made her stronger. His brutal words, his bitterness made her tougher than anything before. She got used to it, and as she slowly matured she could understand him better. She pitied him, she wanted to take away him pain, but that was not what he wanted….

He wanted her. Every single centimeter of her body, her soul, her heritage. And he had to have her. The bird taking over the owner of the cage. That was his goal. Killing the owner would not take away the cage, he had to seduce her, make her his.

And the first time he found the courage to brutally claim her, she did not respond at all. She just let him have it all, take it all. To her it was just one more way he found to hurt her. And this was far less painful then the injuries he caused to her during the Chunin exam.

The second time he demanded that she responded. But she did not react. No matter how brutally he treated her and scolded her.

The third time, he tried it differently, instead of forcing her, he teased her. Played with her, tortured her with his touch and kisses. And then he got what he wanted, she screamed his name one time after another.

The fourth time she claimed him. Coming to his room, touching him and proving that he was still in a cage. A different cage, a golden cage with a soft bed, but yet one more cage. And he liked this new cage better.

He knew he would never try to fly away again. His life was complete and full. His cage was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The way home was long. She had to walk trough the forest, then cross the river, then into the village and finally home. She knew she would be late again, her training one more time consumed too much time. It was getting dark and she was getting uncomfortable. She knew the longer she was away, the more she would be yelled at, first by her father, then by her sister and also probably by him. And the last she feared the most. He was always quiet, but when he got mad he would spit at her every mistake. Her sister and her father loved her, she could feel it deep inside and their yelling was just a way of expressing fear about her. They considered her weak, and they thought she was too weak to defend herself. He was different, he had no warmer feelings towards her, moreover his feelings were cold as ice. His words did not express worry, but hatred. His hatred towards her. She wondered how it felt, the feeling of fire and range in your veins, but she was kind person and she never hated anyone in her life, so she could no understand him at all. She knew it was pain that made him the way he was, it was agony. She tried to help him in her own way, but he refused her pity. He hated her even more for it.

She could still feel the consequences of their fight years ago, although the wounds had been healed. The pain stayed, but it was different, it was a wound to the heart. She wanted to help him, and there was nothing she could do. Her loving soul wanted to ease his pain, but the more she tired the more he hurt her.

Sometimes in the darkness of the night she would dream about how it would be nice if he liked her just a bit. If he smiled at her, like he did only once or twice in the last years. If he was her friend. But dreams don't come true, that was one lesson she learned from Naruto, you have to have hope but sometimes you do not get what you desire. Naruto looked for Sasuke and found nothing. Hinata waited for Naruto and got nothing. Neji wanted revenge on the main house and achieved nothing. It was a circle.

Her heart still dreamed of him, and of their never-to-be-born blond children, her heart wanted someone to be there for her, but there was no one. She knew that in time there would be someone, some man chosen by her family to take her side as leader, but that wouldn't mean he would be there for her, wouldn't it? He would be there for the clan not for her. She would be alone just as she was now looking at the white sealing shining in the moonlight. She wondered what her life would be, if she could be leader, if she would have children, if she would be happy… But she was used to getting nothing. No birthday presents, no smiles, no good luck wishes, no friendship, no love, no support from her family… She would be surprised if that would ever change.

She got out of bed and decided to take a walk. The night breeze always calmed her down when she couldn't sleep like that night. She wandered around Konoha, looking at dark windows, passing by still open bars and restaurants. Her eyes looked up at one of the bar entrances and not knowing what she was doing she just sat down and ordered a bottle of sake. Maybe alcohol would sooth her pain, as there was no one who would do it…

"Why do you treat her like that! It's not her fault at all!" She heard a voice from the other part of the almost empty bar. She couldn't see who it was because there were plants between them, but she knew the voice, it was Tenten.

"Who are you talking about?" She heard Neji's irritated voice.

"You know who, your cousin, the cute girl with white eyes, Hinata if you still don't remember…" Lee teased him.

"Why do want to talk about her?" Neji asked angrily.

"Because it's high time you did something about it!" Tenten said. "I don't like the way you treat her, and as a girl I find it offensive." She stated her reason.

"I still don't know what you mean." Neji growled.

"You treat her as a push over, as a burden, a if everything in the world was her fault! And what did she ever do to you? Has she ever offended you? Hurt you? No! She did nothing." Hinata hearing those words blushed, she never thought Tenten would defend her.

"It's none of your concern." Neji cut Tenten's monologue.

"I don't like it either." Lee told him. "I can understand how you feel about the Main Family, but Hinata is the most kind and gentile person I have ever met… Of course she can't be compared to you TenTen." He spoke the last words quickly at this girlfriend who probably was getting angry at him again.

"She is weak and pathetic. She can't fight, she's just an imitation of a kunoichi. And she doesn't even look nice…" She heard words he never dared to tell her straight forward, but words she knew he was thinking all along, feelings she saw in his eyes many times before. Hinata bowed her head.

"I don't know why you two are defending her, but that's just a fact, she is worthless as a ninja. She might be a good wife, if someone ever finds taste in her lack of personality and character. I know I wouldn't spend any minute longer with her then my duties demand it from me." He spoke angrily at his teammates and friends. "She is just so boring that spending more time with her or even being her friend must be a torture."

Tenten responded angrily, but Hinata couldn't hear it anymore, she drank the last drops of her sake and left the bar. She did not know where to go or what to do with herself. She went out of the village and found her favorite spot, there she sat down and cried.

"Wasn't that just Hinata leaving the bar?" Tenten asked looking at the back of the girl disappearing into the night.

"It couldn't be, she's probably sleeping in the main house at this time, I doubt she would ever come to a place like this…" Neji smirked.

"I'm sure of what I saw." Tenten told him.

He just looked out of the bar again, and looked back at his team.

"I think I've had enough for tonight anyway, I hope next time you will choose a more interesting topic." He told them as he was leaving.

"Do you think he'll ever change?" Tenten asked Lee.

"Who knows, maybe…" He told her.

He decided to make sure about Tenten's words. If it had been Hinata and if she had been wandering around at this time of night, and if something happened to her, he would be blamed for not taking her home. It took him some time to find her, but the byakugan works even better at night than it does during the day, so it was relatively easy. She had gone a long way outside the town wall, but she wasn't doing anything special. She was just sitting there. He wondered if she had heard his words, and thought that if she left the bar at that moment she probably did. Good, at least he didn't have to say it again to her. She knew and that was all what counted.

He decided he can't leave her there, outside the town in the dead of night. He didn't feel like babysitting her, but he had no choice now that he knew it was her.

He walked up to her, and only then he could hear the quiet sobs. She was crying. He felt sorry for her, but that was the truth, and nothing could change it, better sooner than latter.

"You should go home Hianta-sama." He told her. She looked up at him surprised that he was there. But she did not respond. She just stared at him. And then buried her face back into her knees. She hugged herself tightly and continued to cry.

"You should go home Neji-niisan." She told him. "I'm not going home tonight."

He looked at her as if she was insane.

"You can't possibly stay here, you are outside the village, alone in the middle of the night and defenseless!"

"I'm not defenseless." She whispered in between sobs.

"Yes you are! You didn't even notice he approaching you! You can't take care of yourself!" His words only made her cry louder. She just kept repeating "I'm not defenseless!", as a magic formula that would change everything. Then she raised her voice, louder and louder, and finally first time ever she shouted at him "I'm not defenseless!" putting all her pain into those words, all the anger she found deep inside her.

He looked at her with surprise, she never spoke loudly, and she never ever shouted at anyone, but was it the blush on her cheeks that indicated she drank alcohol, or the pain in her voice, but something broke inside her and let it all out.

"Screaming about it won't help you, it's just a fact so get used to it." He told her with a smirk.

She stop repeating her mantra, she just stared at the ground and waited for him to go. He could feel that she wanted him to leave her alone, but somehow he couldn't. He had to make sure she went home and was safe. He leaned down and grabbed her arm to force her to get up on her feet. At first she did not react letting him pull her up. But as soon as he began pulling her home, she opposed him. At first gently but persistently, and later brutally with a strong blow of chakra. She got him by surprise, he never considered the possibility that she would attack him.

"Leave me alone. What do you care if I go home? Who cares? I might as well stay here and die and no one will notice the difference anyway." She began to cry again and landed on the ground again.

" I would…" He told her after a minute of silence. "Lord Hyuuga and Hanabi would also." He reassured her.

"Father would finally have the Heir he always wanted, Hanabi would be the Heir as she always wanted, and you would have succeeded in destroying me…Of course all of you would notice because it would mean you would all get what you dreamed for!" She spoke bitterly at him.

He could not argue with that, because all she said was true, Hiashi always considered her too weak to be leader, Hanabi was raised as the Heir and probably wanted to be the Heir, and he did want to destroy her… But somehow the thought of her not being there anymore hurt him. As if deep inside he knew it was not fair towards her.

"Come Hinata-same you should go home…" He began again.

"Home? What is home?" She asked him. "My home is just a cold building in which some people live. Is that really want a home should be?" She spoke that last question to herself, but he could hear it. He asked the same question to himself every time he went back to him apartment. To the place where he was always alone.

"Then just come with me, I can't leave you here all alone…" He told her extending his hand towards her.

She looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears, the moonlight lighting her face and hair. She looked ethereal, like a moon flower, blossoming only at night. He wondered how he would have ever considered her as plain, she was not plain, she was not even pretty, she was beautiful. Her eyes were shining with the tears, her lips were trembling, and she looked so lost. Something deep in him wanted to protect her, shield her from harm and pain.

She hesitantly accepted his hand. "But I don't want to go home." She told him again.

"I'm not taking you home." He responded.

They began to walk back to the village, he had to hold her arm because she must have drank a lot of sake and couldn't keep balance.

They did not walk towards the Hyuuga house as promised, instead he took her to his flat. It wasn't big, or luxurious as the Hyuuga compound but it was all his, and no one could take it away from him or ask him out.

He hesitated if he should let her in, but he made a promise not to take her back, and on other option came to his mind.

He left her in his bedroom, asking her to take a shower and go to bed. He decided to sleep in the living room. But the only bathroom was in is room, so after twenty minutes he knocked on the door, and when he got no answer he walked in. She was laying on the bed wrapped in one of his towels, fast asleep so she did not even cover herself with the sheets. He tucked her in, and went to use the bathroom. He took a shower, combed his long hair and decide to go to sleep. He was passing her sleeping figure on the bed, and felt too tired to go further, instead of going back to the living room, he lay down next to her and as far away in the bed as possible.

She woke up in the middle of the night still in soft slumber and under the influence of alcohol, she looked at him laying so close to her, but she did not run away. She got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water, when she came back almost the whole bed was taken. He must be used to sleeping alone, she thought to herself. She took off the towel and put on one of his t-shirt and gently moved his arm to make herself some space. As soon as she laid down, she felt his arm wrap around her, and it felt so soft, so warm and so good, she just dazed off into sleep again her head in his chest.

He woke up soon afterwards, feeling sudden warm, and smelling the scent of flowers, he was surprised he was holding her. He was surprised she didn't run away. He looked at her closely first time in years. And he called himself stupid, he was stupid not to notice the changes in her, her beautiful hair, gentile neck like, her tiny fingers and hands, her lips, her eyes, her delicate skin, and her whole body. She was not a teenager anymore, her body was mature, well developed, he couldn't help himself and he gently reached towards her breast, hidden under one of his favorite t-shirts. He took it into his hand and thought that she could already have been a mother. She was a real woman, not some little girl. And he wanted to see the woman in her. He wanted to get closer. He was blind for many years, and she had changed into something extraordinary just under his very nose. He reached for her and brought her closer, his hand on her breast and the other wrapped around her. She did not wake up, she just brushed her fingers against his chest, and put one leg over him. He gently lifted her face and pressed his lips against hers. At first she did not react, but soon she responded to him, putting her arm around him, and letting him deepen the kiss. She was slowly waking up, still a bit dizzy and unconscious of what was happening. Later things went really fast, within moment his t-shirt was on the floor, along with his boxers. He was closer to her then ever, and she was surprised to find this Neji gentile and caring. He became her first and with every addictive touch she could feel that he would be her only.

He would never admit it, but he was thinking about the same thing… She was always in his life, and she was his first and would forever be his only.

Despite all the pain and suffering, something beautiful can still grow on the ashes. Their love was a surprise to them both, the feeling of belonging they always sought in other people, the feeling they found in the most unpredicted of all people.


	3. Chapter 3

„Why am I doing his?" She kept asking herself. She was sitting on a roof top watching down into the street. She was watching him. As he went to his team, as he entered their favorite bar. As he held her hand. It has become a habit for hers, to follow him around. If someone bumped into her she always had several good excuses prepared, and then she would continue with her obsession. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, she just couldn't resist. She wanted to be there with him, but as she couldn't, as he would never welcome it, she just stayed around and observed. It made her wonder why he never noticed her, she wasn't as skillful as he was, but somehow she managed to do it on more occasions then she could count.

Lately, in the last two-three years, she picked up many habits she would never admit to anyone. Like when he would go on long missions sometimes she would sneak to his room and sleep in his bed. Like when he would pass by her she would look down but carefully observe him from under her fringe. Like when laying down in her bed she would whisper his name as she eased her own pain…

It made her feel sick. He was her cousin, he wasn't even her friend, moreover he was her lethal enemy. But somehow that worked as an aphrodisiac. She was dragged to him, attracted by his beauty and strength. It all began from simple admiration, then it turned into something more. It turned into longing.

On the outside more people thought she was still afraid of him, but what was going on the inside was a fire. A fire that with time kept growing.

A fire only he could put out or turn into even a greater one. He was the key to her happiness. He was the only one who could ease her pain. But she was too scared to make a move to come closer. And he didn't come to her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could see her clearly on the roof, it was the third time he caught her doing that. First time he didn't react, second time he just ignored it, but tonight was different. Tonight he had drank too much, and he was mad too much at her to just leave it.

He had enough of her butting into his life. His whole life and all his problems always lead to her. She was the one who caused it all. First putting him into the branch house, then killing his father, then… everything that happened next, and now she got into his head and wouldn't leave. Now she would follow him and not leave him alone. He decided to wait it out, go back home and trap her as she came back herself. He his himself in her room, which was not that difficult altogether because it was pitch black dark. And he waited, he waited for her.

After several minutes she came in, but before he could do anything, she quickly dropped all her clothes to the ground and threw herself into bed, without putting the light on. He caught a glimpse of her pale skin, of her perfect from and it made him even more mad when he felt the reaction of his body to it. The he heard her cry, she was quietly weeping into her pillow, as if something had hurt her very much. He wondered what it was but that really did not interest him, something else made him come there that night. He decided he had to do something, he moved towards her and sat next to her on the bed and brutally grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was surprised with him being there, she looked up at him, and the only thing he could notice were her beautiful wet eyes, her skin, her hair and her tempting lips. The urge of his body kept whispering things he could do with her, things he could do only with her. Things he just had to do. He leaned down and pressed a warm kiss against her lips. One kiss lead to another, one touch to one more. Her naked form pressed against him still in clothes. Her legs tangled around him, and her response to his kisses and touch, it all drove him mad. It was crazy, it was hell and heaven. He took off his clothes parting with her only for several seconds, he grabbed her tight, and he did what he was dreaming of for years. He made her scream his name when he was in her with his full length, he made her go wild with every move and touch. He left his marks on her, and she did the same to him, painfully scratching his back in response to his painful love bites. It was agony, but it lead to release. It was both physical and mental ecstasy. He dropped into her open arms and gently moved his weight off her, it that position they stayed fast asleep.

They both woke up hearing a scream, Hianta did not know what was going on, neither did Neji. He could feel his head pound with a huge hangover, and he could also feel a warm body just against his. She was in total shock feeling someone laying next to her, shock turn into terror when she realized who it was and who was the person screaming. Soon footsteps were heard in the corridor and Lord Hyuuga barged into the room to see a sigh he could not have imagined in his worst nightmares. They both opened their eyes, to meet two other byakugan eyes of Lord Hiashi and Hanabi. Lord Hyuuga grabbed Hanabi and lead her out of the room, because the sigh they presented was not suited for a twelve year old. Then he turned towards them and said that they better have a good explanation, and that they were to show up in his office within five minutes.

Neji looked at Hinata, and she looked back at him. Then she turned her eyes downcast, only to see the explicit sigh they both presented to Hanabi and Hiashi. She blushed badly and couldn't gather her thoughts. She grabbed the sheet that was only covering them partially and pulled it up to cover her breast. It only made the said sheet slide off Neji presenting him in his full magnitude. She blushed even more and did not date to look at him. She thought it was just one more wet dream, one more fantasy she often imagined in her mind. But this was something different, they actually did it, and what is more they got caught in the worst style possible.

He was mad, mad at her that this turned out this way. Mad that she made him loose his control and senses. Mad that she was covering herself to avoid his eyes. It was all her fault. And despite the fact that he did take part in it as well, that even now his body wanted her, it was all her fault.

He looked at her in rage and quickly got up to get dressed.

Lord Hyuuga greeted them very coldly. He was disappointed with them both. With Hinata it was normal that she always did everything wrong, but it was the first time Neji failed him. This issue had to be dealt with immediately. He had no choice.

"You are to get married within the next month." He told them not allowing any discussion. "You both brought shame to our clan, marriages like this did happen in the past but it will be the first time in decades. It only makes me hope that at least the children you might have will prove to be worthy of calling themselves Hyuuga, as both of you don't deserve it at all. Go, I don't want to see you both the whole day." He told them and dismissed them not letting them say a word. There was nothing to explain, what Lord Hyuuga saw was enough to get the situation right.

They left the room and went straight back to Hinata's. It had to be talked about if they liked it or not. Neji was mad, it was all her fault, she had ruined everything! And she just kept thinking about how she was going to manage with an angry Neji and all the problems ahead of them.

"I hope you like what's going on, because I don't like it at all!" He yelled at her.

She did not respond, she just sat on her bed and cuddled her knees.

"I'm talking to you!" He shouted again.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and began to cry with helplessness. It was hopeless, he hated her, he disrespected her, he did not want her to be his wife. Her life was hopeless. There was nothing she could do to fix it all.

He looked at her helplessly, not knowing what else to say or do. He wanted to run away and from all the problems that occurred, but he couldn't. He wasn't a coward. He could feel a part of him long for her, while the other kept whispering words of rage.

He left her without a word, not knowing where to go or what to do.

He returned after an hour to find her in the same position he left her. Still crying her heart out. He cooled down a bit, and he tried to find some positive things to what happened. For him it brought serious advantages, his position in the clan would change, and he would have her anytime he wanted. She would be an easy wife to have, not demanding, easily bent. But her crying irritated him, he wished she finally stopped. He sat next to her and took her into his arms. She returned the hug and buried her face into his chest. They were in it together and somehow they would manage together.

"You know we don't have any choice?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"You know it will be hard?" again she nodded.

"I hope this will be enough to build up something reasonable…" he murmured before leaning down to her lips to claim her again.


	4. Chapter 4

She was sitting peacefully in front of the window when he came. She had invited him for tea and a conversation, two things they did often recently. She was head of the clan, he was an important figure in the council and her advisor. It was normal they met all the time. But this time it was different. Her husband was away again, which happened rather often. Too often for his taste. He was alone again because Tenten as always had much more important things to do then join him in what she called the most boring duty in the world. This meeting felt different. There was something about her that was different. A glimpse of sadness in her eyes, a glimpse of despair. He knew she had many arguments with her father recently and he could guess the reason, most probably it was her inefficiency to lead the clan on her own. Hiashi still was officially leader, slowly teaching Hinata her duties and responsibilities, but he never was satisfied with her.

He felt like asking her what was wrong, like helping her, but he doubted he could do anything more. He trained her for many years, he supported her, helped her with the overflow of duties, but there was nothing more that could be done.

"Neji, please sit down" she told him showing the comfortable sofa "I will go and prepare the tea." She quietly left the room. He looked around noticing several new elements, she changed the curtains, and a new plant was sitting on the window pain.

She came back within minutes, gave him his cup of tea and sat down in front of him.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Hinata-sama?" He asked her. She flinched a bit when he used the sama suffix, but no matter how many times she told him to stop using it, he continuously added it.

"Neji I need your advice again…" she began and brought the discussion to family politics. They talked for almost half an hour, they drank their teas, but Neji still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was something about the shaking of her hands, something in her hesitant stumbling voice that made him worry. The look of despair in her eyes from the beginning of their meeting slowly changed to a decisive look, as if she finally made up her mind about something.

"So Hinata-sama is there anything else bordering you? You don't look too good…" He told her observing her shaking hands.

"Neji there is one more thing I need to ask you…" she began hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Don't hate me..." She told him.

"I don't hate you anymore Hinata-sama that was a long time ago…" He told her the words she was waiting for years.

After a minute or two she began again. "Don't hate me for what I am going to do now." She whispered getting up from her seat and walking up to him.

"Hinata-sama what do you mean…" He began but in the next second she was sitting on his lap hushing him with a kiss.

He wanted to take her off him, he wanted to move away and ask her what she meant to do. But his body was stiff and didn't obey his mind. She continued to kiss him, touch him, and make him want her. But it wasn't right… He dreamt about it in the past, but after she got married he gave up all hope… And now she was on him, torturing him, playing with him, and not even asking his consent. She had drugged him with something, he could feel that in the way he couldn't move and do something about her actions. He wanted her, he always wanted her, and just one look at her made him more aroused than anything else could ever. But this was wrong, in just several weeks he was getting married, soon Tenten would be his wedded wife and companion for the rest of his life. He liked her, he liked spending time with her, and even though he never had any erotic inclinations towards her their relationship was stable and solid. And now Hinata was sitting on him, tugging his clothes, taking her own off, and forcing him to do something which was simply wrong. She kept kissing him not letting him say a word, when she reached to his pants he made a strong move to get her off, but his body did not obey him at all. She wrapped her hand around him, and he could not stop himself from moaning. He wanted her badly, no matter that she drugged him, that she was married and he was engaged. He needed her. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined her sitting on him and taking him by force. But it really was happening. She was gentile and subtle, but it was not right. His mind kept fighting to move, to get away, but as she gently sat on him, and she gently pushed her hips back and forth, everything vanished from his mind. It was only her, her body, her touch, her scent, images of her from the past and present, dreams he had, everything mixed up. He was consumed by her, he was lost in her moves and nothing else mattered to him. Soon everything turned to a rainbow of colors before his eyes, and he lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes just several minutes afterwards. His body was still numb but he was regaining control slowly. She was still on him, still holding his member tightly inside her. He reached his arms towards her, and he could feel her flinch as he touched her. In her shivers and in her reaction he could sense that she was scared. Scared of what she had done, scared that he would hurt her. But he just wrapped his arms around her. He reached his hand to lift her face so that he could look into her eyes, she was crying, tears falling down and wetting him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…" she whispered and hid her face in his chest again.

He did not know what to say. All what happened was so much not like Hinata, and her crying afterwards meant she was lost and in pain.

"Why Hinata?" he whispered, he just had to try to understand her. He was angry, but he tried to control his voice.

"Because… it's all because of father and the clan." She finally whispered.

"Go on…" he told her in a firm voice.

"I need to have a child as soon as possible." She told him.

He shook her, "A child? What about your husband Hinata? Why me?" He was getting really angry.

"My husband… my husband despises me; he said he can't do it with me… He never touched me..." She began crying louder.

Neji was shocked, Hinata was married to prologue the Main family line, her husband was well chosen, more of a businessman then a ninja, but from a respected clan. It just didn't make sense. She was beautiful, gentile, kind, she was perfect. How could he not want her? Neji thought.

"I need to have a child Neji. And I just couldn't do it with just anyone. It had to be someone with the byakugan and from the family otherwise my husband's family would doubt it was his. If the child looked like a Hyuuga they wouldn't say anything…" She whispered.

"Why me Hinata?" he asked her again.

"Because I can't imagine having children with anyone else but you…" she said so quietly he could barely hear it. "I talked with father already about my divorce, but he said I need to have an heir before I separate with my husband. Otherwise father would not let me leave him. It would mean my child will the heir of two clans and that's what is most important to him…"

"Hinata I don't know what you were thinking, but you shouldn't have done it." He told her in anger.

"I had no choice, my husband likes boys!" She yelled at him and sobbed. "Boys for God's sake! He can't even look at me without despise in his eyes. For him I am disgusting! I need to have a child, and then father will let me divorce him… I had no choice… and you are the only one I could think of, I just couldn't go to Kiba or Shino with this…"

"You could have asked me first…" he told her bitterly.

"And what would you have said?" she bit her lip in agony "You would say it's the duty of my husband, you would say it's improper, that I am married and you engaged. You would say you don't want me, that you despise me too…" she choked on the last words got up and ran away as quickly as possible still in her state of undress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came back home feeling empty inside. His life had flips upside down in just two hours. He did not know how he would look in Tenten's face after what happened. He did not know how he would be able to start their marriage and intimate relation having in memory the tight embrace of Hinata's legs around him. He did not know how he could live with Tenten knowing that Hinata's child will most probably be his. He was enrage by the way she did it, it made him really mad. But something deep inside was happy that she chose him, that she wanted to have his child. He did not know what to do with his life. But one thing was for sure, nothing would be the same.

The same night he asked Tenten to come over to eat dinner. He did not want to go out with her knowing how she would react to what he had to say to her. When he finally managed to start the topic, at first she thought he was struggling with his love for her, but when she heard he would not marry her she blew up. She yelled at him, cried, demanded an explanation. But he had nothing to offer her.

He felt bad inside, but there was no other way. There was only one woman in his life, she had been there for years, and it was high time he stopped pretending Tenten could take her place in his life.

The same night he returned to the house Hinata lived in. She opened the door dressed only in robe, her face red from crying, and her eyes full of pain. He hugged her, kissed her, and fought with the false ideas her husband planted in her head. Because for him she was everything. Because he really wanted her and he could prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, but yet she could not sleep. The pain in her chest kept torturing her. The Chunin exam was so many years ago, but the pain stayed. And it stuck her whenever she looked at him, at her father. Whenever someone asked her too many questions, whenever she worked too hard at the hospital. She talked with Tsunade many times, but the medic-ninja kept telling her that the wound had properly sealed. It was Gaara who first gave her a probable reason for her pain. He called it a wound to the heart. A wound caused by lack of love. And he was right. Her live lacked love and happiness. Those rare moments when she smiled and was truly happy only made the pain worst because it would remind her of what she was missing. She was scared, scared of everything in her life. Sakura kept giving her anti depression pills, but yet the stress in Hinata's life kept bringing back the pain. She just looked up at the sealing and kept dreaming about what her life could be if he were the heir, and she just a member of the clan. She envied him, he was free to do what he pleased. He could go out and spend time with whoever he wanted. And when time came he would marry the person he wanted.

Her father gave her no such choice. She knew the council had been discussing candidates for her hand, and she knew one would be grated the privilege of taking her and the leadership at the same time. That thought made the pain intensify making her gasp in agony.

She just whished the pain stopped. She felt too numb to cry. It was like a heavy burden was put on her shoulders, and burden she could not handle.

The clan, the duties, her father. And him. He whose one smile would make her happy. He who had the power to make her pain go away and come back just by a simple almost unnoticeable expression of his face. She last saw him smile several weeks ago, and he was not smiling at her. He was smiling at HER. And with that one smile he caused her pain to hit her double fold. And then as she thought about it, it kept hitting her one time after another.

She kept wondering why, why she let him do that to her. Why he had so much power over her. She kept wondering why she had not died that day he almost killed her. Her life would have been so much easier if he did. Or maybe that was just an illusion. Maybe she did die, die suffocated by the feelings she felt. Tortured everyday as she trained with him, as he accompanied her on official occasion as her protector.

She knew one thing. He had no smiles for her, no pity, nor sympathy. She was just one more duty, one more pain inflicted on him by the main family.

She still could remember the one time, the one time she felt as if he actually liked her. He was nice to her the whole day. But when she asked if he would like to have dinner with her, he looked at her as if she was insane. He told her he had no intention of spending more time with her then demanded because of his duties. And he left her. Not knowing how much pain those words caused. Not knowing she fell to the ground and cried all evening.

Her tears gently rocked her to sleep. A blissful state in which more images of him haunted her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He made sure she knew nothing of his feelings. Ever since he was a child he envied her. She had everything he wanted, she was the heir, she had power and she was respected by the clan. He had nothing. He was given nothing, only pain and duties. He wished to yell at her, to finish what he had started during the Chunin exam, but he knew it would bring him no profit or satisfaction. What satisfaction could bring killing someone as weak as she was? Killing and defeating a powerful enemy was fulfilling, but she was puny. She needed protection. She was the thorn in his side. And he promised to do everything to get rid of that pain.

--------------------------------------------------------

As they both sat in front of the council, each fought with powerful feelings.

Hinata tried not to faint, as her stomach reached her throat, and as her heart wound pounded.

He did not look at her. But she could feel his hateful gaze drilling into her.

Their feelings did not count. The council had decided. By the end of the week they would marry in a modest ceremony only meant for family members.

She prayed her pain would kill her before he did…

--------------------------------------------------------

He watched her walk into the room that was their bedroom. For today onto eternity they were bonded. Hopefully someday he would be able to go free. He discussed this issue with the council, and they said they would let him move out the day a second heir would be born. He knew what that meant. That meant at least two years at her side. Only if he forced her and himself to make the children so fast.

Looking at her in that moment he was closer to killing her than impregnating her. She was not who he wanted. And she would never be.

-----------------------------------------------------

She watched him look at her with hate. And she did not know what to say to ease his pain. She heard what the council said, two children and he would be free of her and their marriage. Just that two children. She was scared because he might as well kill her to go about the demand of the council. And as he approached her with that dreadful glaze in his normally empty eyes, she decided she would not fight with him if he really tried to hurt her.

------------------------------------------------------

He watched her face, as it expressed fear and hopelessness. Her eyes were empty, she just lay there on their bed, with an open robe showing her body to him. Offering herself to whatever he wanted to do with her. He saw it in her eyes. She would not fight, she would not even defend herself. That made something in him break, he never wanted to be this way. He never wanted to be cruel to her, he just wanted to be in her place.

As he gently touched her, and gently took her. He somehow knew that even if those two children were in the world he would not leave her side. Not because he loved her, but because he could feel he would love their children. And as long as she was willing to love them as well, he would treat her with respect and as much love as he could find in himself.


End file.
